Ruining His Date
by KimSunRi
Summary: Hyukjae, Siwon, dan Donghae sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Namun apa yang akan terjadi bila seorang dari mereka menemukan seorang pujaan hati? "Kemudian ciuman, kemudian ranjang… kemudian, kemudian-… Ia akan hamil dan kau terpaksa menikahinya" "Donghae. Kau sadar bahwa Kibum adalah namja dan dia tidak akan bisa hamil, bukan?". EunHae feat SiBum couple! Comedy. Threeshot. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Ruining His Date

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Rating : T

Length : Twoshot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : EunHae, SiBum, EunSiHae!Friendship

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Inspired by **The Lion King's - 'Can't You Feel the Love Tonight'**. Yup, the version sang by Pumba and Timon. Seriously that Disney movie is my all time favorite.

A/N : Sekali lagi mencoba membuat komedi. Semoga tidak gagal, mengingat percobaan sebelumnya malah jadi _fluff_… *amin*. Kalo masih ada yang bingung, gimana lagu romantis itu bisa menginspirasi _fanfic comedy_, silahkan di tonton adegan pas film itu, yang di Lion King 1 ½. Atau cek lirik lagunya yang versi Pumba dan Timon.

Enjoy!

.

.:Ruining His Date:.

.

**Part 1**

.

.

**Author's POV**

"Hyukjaeee!"

*BrukK!*

Hyukjae baru saja berbalik untuk menoleh, saat ia merasakan tubuh kurusnya itu ditabrak dengan keras hingga terjatuh menghantam lantai di belakangnya. Entah makhluk mana yang 'menyerang'nya di siang bolong itu. Ia merasakan sepasang lengan memeluknya dengan begitu keras dan erat.

"Aku berhasil, aku berhasil!" Seru orang yang menubruknya itu berulang-ulang, semakin meremukkan tubuh kurus tak berdaya Hyukjae dengan pelukan mematikannya.

"W-Won… N-napas… t-tidak bisa…!" seru Hyukjae dengan agak mengenaskan.

Namun sepertinya orang tersebut sama sekali tidak mendengar rintihan sahabatnya. Entah terlalu dibutakan oleh rasa bahagia yang tengah ia rasakan, atau memang karena tubuh sekurus ikan teri Hyukjae tak terasa dibanding tubuh besarnya yang kekar. Ia terus berceloteh mengungkapkan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan tanpa menyadari wajah Hyukjae yang mulai meng-_ungu_ karena kehabisan udara.

"Kau tidak akan percaya hal hebat ini! Kau tau? Kau memang selalu bilang bahwa ini akan sulit karena aku yang terlalu pemalu untuk menghampirinya lebih dahulu. Tapi tebak!"

"Si—Won…!"

"Kemarin aku memberanikan diri untuk mengajaknya kencan! Dan tebak apa jawabannya?!"

"W-Won-! T-tidak b-b-bisa-"

"_Ani, ani_! Dia tidak menolakku! Dia menerimaku! Percayakah kau?! Dia menerimaku! Dia menerimaku, Hyukjae!" serunya sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Hyukjae di bawahnya, kini sudah terduduk diatas tubuh Hyukjae yang telah berevolusi menjadi selembar kertas.

"…"

"Hyukjae? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun? Apa kau tidak merasa senang untukku?"

"…"

"H-Hyukjae? Hei Hyukjae!" nada suara Siwon mulai berubah khawatir. "H-Hei Hyukjae! K-kenapa wajahmu berwarna hijau?! H-Hyukjae?!"

.

.

.:Ruining His Date:.

.

.

"Jadi… Dia menerimamu?" tanya Hyukjae.

Kini keduanya tengah duduk di sebuah café yang terletak di dekat 'insiden' tadi berlangsung. Setelah mendapat beberapa pertolongan, akhirnya wajah Hyukjae kembali ke warna semula dan ia mulai bisa mendapat pasokan udara bebas. Entah apa yang membuat Hyukjae mau duduk di café ini menemani sahabat yang nyaris membunuhnya.

_Oh, mungkin strawberry milkshake gratis yang kini ia minum._

Sejujurnya, Choi Siwon merupakan seorang sahabat yang baik dan tenang pada kesehariannya. Tak lupa dia adalah salah satu sahabat yang paling disayangi Hyukjae karena terus men-suplai nya dengan berdus-dus susu _strawberry_ yang tak pernah habis. Mungkin memang hal yang ia ingin sampaikan begitu besar hingga membuatnya jadi sedikit berlebihan seperti itu. Karena tentu, _menginjak sahabat baiknya sejak kecil sama sekali bukan hal besar_.

"Ya! Percayakah kau! Dia menerimaku, Hyukjae!" seru Siwon tak dapat menyembunyikan antusiasmenya.

Hyukjae tertawa melihatnya. "Ya, ya. Aku percaya! Tapi bagaimana kau akhirnya berani mengajaknya kencan?"

Siwon terlihat larut dalam lamunannya sesaat, dan Hyukjae cukup takjub karena Siwon sungguh terlihat seperti seorang bodoh yang terpanah cinta asmara cupid. "Entahlah. Aku melihatnya sedang duduk di bawah pohon kampus seperti biasa, membaca buku dengan tenang. Kemudian aku tiba-tiba sudah berjalan kearahnya, berdiri di depannya membawa sebuket bunga."

Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya sedikit. "Won, kau tidak benar-benar membeli bunga yang kau bilang terlihat bagus yang kita lihat saat di toko bunga bukan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"… Won, itu bunga bakung. Biasa di berikan untuk orang yang sudah meninggal."

Siwon terlihat lega. "Syukurlah aku tidak jadi membelinya. Aku membeli bunga mawar. Kebetulan kemarin ada bunga mawar berwarna hitam yang keren sekali. Kudengar itu langka."

Hyukjae bergidik sedikit. "Won, kau tau kalau bunga mawar hitam berarti kematian?"

Wajah Siwon berubah pucat. "Mungkinkah itu sebabnya ia menatapku dengan takut?"

Hyukjae menepuk wajahnya sendiri frustasi atas kebodohan sahabatnya. Tapi kemudian ia menggeleng. "Sudahlah, yang penting ia menerimamu bukan?"

_Meski aku curiga ia menerimamu karena rasa takut._

Ia menambahkan di benaknya.

"Ah, ya. Dia menerimaku…" ujar Siwon, kembali dengan tatapan penuh cinta pada udara kosong.

Hyukjae memutuskan ini saat yang baik untuk memesan satu lagi _strawberry milkshake_ secara diam-diam selagi ia bisa mendapatkannya secara gratis.

"Tapi baguslah," ujar Hyukjae sambil memilin sedotan _strawberry milkshake_ yang baru datang diantara jemarinya. "Akhirnya seorang Choi Siwon berhasil mengajak Kim Kibum untuk kencan dengannya. Aku turut senang untukmu! Jadi, kau sudah menyiapkan kencan kalian?"

"Sudah tentunya. Semua persiapan sudah sempurna. Aku akan memberikannya sebuah kencan pertama yang tak terlupakan," jawab Siwon tegas.

"Hmm… Tapi aku khawatir masih ada satu masalah lagi…" Hyukjae berujar dengan seulas senyuman paksa.

Siwon menaikkan alisnya. "Apa?"

"Donghae," Hyukjae berujar singkat sambil bergidik ngeri sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau tau dia sangat sensitif terhadap… hal seperti ini."

"Maksudmu?"

Hyukjae menggeleng tak percaya. "Kau seperti tidak mengenalnya saja. Memangnya sudah berapa tahun kita bertiga bersahabat baik? Aku yakin ia akan mulai panik saat mengetahui kau akan punya pacar sekarang, dan mulai histeris mengenai bagaimana kita akan perlahan pergi satu persatu meninggalkannya sendirian."

"Hyukjae, aku hanya akan pergi kencan. Bukan menikah."

"Katakan itu pada Donghae. Karena percayalah, ia yang akan menjadi begitu panik."

Siwon kembali mengangkat alisnya, tapi kemudian mengibaskan tangannya dengan gestur yang agak berlebihan. "Ah, tenang saja! Aku yakin ia pasti akan dapat menerimanya dengan baik!"

.

.

.:Ruining His Date:.

.

.

"INI BENCANA!"

Hyukjae hanya menghela napasnya saat sahabatnya yang satu lagi, Lee Donghae, berujar histeris sambil mengacak rambut _brunette_nya, menatap Siwon seolah ia baru saja menyampaikan bahwa dunia akan kiamat sebentar lagi. Sepertinya memanggil Donghae ke café ini untuk menyampaikan kabar gembira ini bukan rencana yang baik.

Karena pertama, berita ini tidak dianggap cukup baik oleh sang _brunette_. Dan kedua, perhatian seluruh penghuni café kini tertuju kepada mereka bertiga. Terakhir, ia cukup kasihan melihat Siwon yang terlihat sedih dan bingung di saat yang sama.

"Di kencan romantis. Pertama akan berawal dari pegangan tangan, kemudian pelukan, kemudian cium pipi, kemudian cium bibir, kemudian ranjang… kemudian, kemudian-… Kibum akan hamil dan kau terpaksa menikahinya. Kemudian kau akan meninggalkan kami. Kemudian, kemudian-"

"Donghae. Kau sadar bahwa Kibum adalah _namja_ dan dia tidak akan bisa hamil, bukan?" sela Hyukjae sambil menghela napas frustasi.

"Yang pasti dia akan meninggalkan kita, Hyukjae!" seru Donghae tak menggubris protesan Hyukjae.

"Ayolah, Donghae… Aku memiliki seorang pacar bukan berarti kita bertiga tidak bisa bersahabat lagi bukan? Dan aku tidak percaya kau menuduhku akan segera melakukan 'itu' di kencan pertama. Itu dosa, Donghae," jelas Siwon.

Hyukjae hanya menonton saat kedua sahabatnya itu mulai memperdebatkan hal yang menurutnya tidak perlu di perdebatkan, sambil menyeruput gelas _strawberry milkshake_ ke empatnya. Awalnya ia hanya berniat menikmati pertunjukan gratis ini. Tapi ia mulai merasa kasihan melihat wajah putus asa Siwon. Tentunya ia kecewa karena usahanya mengejar cinta yang dipenuhi jerih payah –menurut Siwon- tidak diterima oleh seorang sahabatnya.

_Atau mungkin ia hanya risih saat orang di café itu mulai saling berbisik sambil menatap aneh kearah mereka bertiga._

"Kita masih tetap bersahabat, Donghae. Tidak masalah kalau aku mendapat seseorang untuk menjadi kekasihku. Kaupun suatu hari nanti akan menemukan orang yang tepat untuk mendampingimu, aku yakin itu!"

Belum sempat Donghae membalas, Hyukjae akhirnya turun tangan. Ia menarik lengan Donghae sehingga _namja_ berambut _brunette_ itu jatuh terduduk (ya, ia sebelumnya tengah berdiri hanya karena ia sedang dramatis) di bangku sebelahnya. Kemudian ia merangkulnya dan mengacak lembut rambut _brunette_ itu.

"Siwon benar, Hae. Lagipula, apa kau tidak senang jika Siwon merasa senang? Bukankah sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik seharusnya kau mendukungnya, hmm?"

"T-tapi-"

"Siwon sudah menginginkan ini sejak lama. Apa kau tega, menyakitinya seperti ini? Siwon sangat membutuhkan dukungan kita Hae. Kau juga ingin mendukung keputusannya kan?" ujarnya dengan lembut.

Donghae memasang wajah merajuknya. Namun Hyukjae sukses membuatnya terdiam dengan patuh. Hyukjae mengulaskan _gummy smile_ khasnya kearah Donghae. Dan perlahan renggutan Donghae berubah menjadi seulas senyuman kecil.

Siwon menggeleng pelan melihat kedua sahabatnya tersebut. Dalam hati mengeluh bahwa sebenarnya ialah yang ditinggalkan.

"Kau malah sudah menemukan orang tersebut, Hae… Entah kalian yang terlalu lamban atau apa…" gumamnya tanpa sepengetahuan mereka sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.:Ruining His Date:.

.

.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak tenang!"

Hyukjae kembali menghela napas saat Donghae kembali berseru. Kini keduanya tengah bersantai di kamar rumah Hyukjae, setelah pulang dari café. Hyukjae berbaring diatas ranjangnya dalam posisi tengkurap, menatap Donghae yang tak henti-hentinya berjalan bolak-balik seperti setrika. Sesekali _namja_ ikan itu mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi.

"Hae… Berhentilah berjalan seperti itu, kau membuatku pusing," protes Hyukjae, dagunya bersandar diatas kedua tangannya yang terlipat.

"Tapi Hyukkie, aku masih risih!"

"Aku tak mengerti… Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu risih seperti ini sih? Apa jangan-jangan… Kau menyukai… Siwon?"

Mata Donghae membulat saat ia berhenti berjalan dan menghadap Hyukjae dengan ekspresi yang sebenarnya cukup lucu. "_Mwo_?! Tentu tidak! Apa kau sudah gila?"

Hyukjae sendiri tak menyadari ia menghela napas kecil karena lega, entah mengapa.

"Lalu apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

Donghae terdiam sebentar dengan wajah serius. Sebelum membuka mulutnya, hanya untuk tiba-tiba bernyanyi dalam bahasa Inggris nya yang agak kaku, atau mungkin tepatnya Engrish. Tak lupa dengan gaya yang cukup dramatis.

"_I can see what's happening_."

"Err… Hae?"

"_And they don't have a clue_."

"Hae… Mengapa kau menyanyikan lagu Lion King?"

"_They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line_."

"Oke Donghae, kau mulai membuatku takut."

"_Our trio's down to two_!"

"Ya Tuhan…" Hyukjae mengerang, membenamkan wajahnya ke kasur, posisi tengkurap sempurna.

.

.

.:Ruining His Date:.

.

.

"Sudah kuputuskan!"

Seru Donghae akhirnya. Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya dari posisi tengkurap sempurna sebelumnya, menatapnya masih dengan agak takut. Dan saat ia melihat mata Donghae yang berkilat dengan dedikasi, ia tau ini tidak akan berujung baik. Andai ini adalah kamar Donghae. Maka ia bisa segera berlari pergi untuk menyelamatkan diri. Sayangnya, ini adalah kamarnya sendiri. Dan menendang Donghae keluar sama dengan ikan yang merajuk seperti anak umur lima tahun selama tiga hari. Percayalah, kau tidak ingin menjadi sasarannya.

"Kita bisa mencegah Siwon untuk jatuh cinta lebih dalam! Dengan itu ia tidak akan meninggalkan kita!"

"… Lalu? Bagaimana kau berencana akan melakukannya?" tanya Hyukjae ragu.

"Kita harus mengikutinya, Hyukkie!" seru Donghae menggebu-gebu.

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang ba-"

Ucapan Hyukjae terhenti saat Donghae langsung menatapnya dengan ekspresi anak anjing kecil yang terbuang. Dengan mata bulat berkaca-kaca dan bibir yang dimajukan sedikit.

_Aku benci diriku sendiri yang tak bisa menghadapi ekspresi itu._

Hyukjae mengutuk dalam hati. Kemudian ia menghela napas panjang, dan akhirnya menjawab permintaan tersebut dengan berat hati.

"… Baiklah. Kau menang."

_Meski aku tau aku akan menyesali hal ini nanti._

Wajah sedih Donghae langsung terhapuskan dan digantikan oleh senyuman lebar yang begitu kekanakan, menunjukkan gigi gingsulnya. Hyukjae mengerang. Sungguh ia tidak tau mengapa ia selalu bisa jatuh kedalam semua rencana konyol Donghae hanya karena tatapan itu. Kini ia harus rela terseret kedalam satu lagi hal bodoh yang tidak penting.

"_Ze sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere_," Donghae tiba-tiba mulai bernyanyi lagi.

"Donghae."

"_And with all this romantic athmosphere_."

"Donghae hentikan itu."

"_Disaster's in the air_."

"Donghae hentikan sebelum aku menendangmu keluar."

Namun Donghae hanya mengirimnya sebuah _death glare_, yang sukses membungkam Hyukjae sebelum menyanyi lebih keras.

"_And caaaaaaan you feel, the loveee tonight? The peace the evening brings_!"

Terdengar rintihan putus asa Hyukjae sebelum ia bermaksud kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke ranjang, namun malah tergelincir dan terjatuh kepala duluan ke lantai kayu yang tidak terlalu empuk.

.

.

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

Uwahh _seriously it's so hard to write comedy_!

Ini pun sepertinya gagal hiks…

Dan aku masih menyelipkan _romance_ (yang mungkin muncul lebih banyak di _ending_ **Part 2** nanti) karena aku gak bisa nulis tanpa romance. Entah kedengerannya aku _author_ yang _cheesy_ sekali ya nulis selalu _fluff_ dan _romance_. Padahal aslinya aku gak romantis sama sekali. Ahahaha *ketawa ngenes*

**Part 2** (_and hopefully it's the last part_) akan di _post_ besok. Tapi silahkan komentar tentang **Part 1** ini… Kritik dan Saran sepenuhnya diterima, dicari malah.

Mind to RnR? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Ruining His Date

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Rating : T

Length : **Three**shot (_I failed on making it two.._ *sobs*)

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : EunHae, SiBum, EunSiHae!Friendship

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Inspired by **The Lion King's - 'Can't You Feel the Love Tonight'**. Yup, the version sang by Pumba and Timon. Seriously that Disney movie is my all time favorite.

A/N : Lagi-lagi jadinya _fluffy_ **Part 2** ini… Hiks memang gak bakat lah bikin _Comedy_ udah pasrah aja. #pundung

Enjoy!

.

.:Ruining His Date:.

.

**Part 2**

.

.

**Author's POV**

"Hyukkieee! _Ppalli_!"

Hyukjae mengerang protes, namun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan kearah pintu kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu itu dengan malas. Namun ia segera terdiam terpaku mendapati sebuah sosok mencurigakan di depan pintu kamarnya.

"… Donghae?" panggilnya dengan nada ragu dan wajah skeptis.

_Namja_ berambut _brunette_, yang kini dibalut oleh _hoodie_ panjang yang menyerupai jubah berwarna abu-abu tua, syal rajutan tebal melilit lehernya yang berwarna biru donker, topi hitam dan kacamata hitam yang jelas terlalu besar hingga agak merosot itu menatapnya tak berdosa.

"Hyukkie! Kau belum bersiap-siap?" tanyanya dengan suara agak teredam karena syal itu.

"Umm… Sudah? Sebenarnya apa yang kau pakai?" balas Hyukjae ragu.

Donghae menarik napas seolah ia sedang dihina. Kemudian menggeleng keras menandakan tidak setuju atas pakaian yang dikenakan Hyukjae.

"Kau hanya mengenakan kaus hitam tanpa lengan dan celana pendek! Bagaimana kau mau mengikuti mereka dengan pakaian seperti itu?!"

"Tapi Donghae, di luar panas sekali! Dan kau terlihat seperti seorang _stalker_!"

"Justru itulah seninya! Cepat ganti pakaianmu! …lagipula kau membuatku merasa semakin panas dengan pakaian seperti itu…" tambah Donghae dengan bisikan pelan di akhir kalimatnya, yang tentunya tak sampai di telinga Hyukjae, diam-diam mengelus lengan Hyukjae yang entah mengapa terlihat lebih kekar akhir-akhir ini sambil mendorongnya untuk kembali masuk ke kamarnya, menghiraukan rengekan protes sahabatnya itu.

.

.:Ruining His Date:.

.

Hyukjae terduduk bersila diatas ranjangnya, sementara Donghae sedang membongkar lemari pakaiannya. Ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian sahabatnya yang sibuk mencari sesuatu yang cukup tertutup untuk ia pakai.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu?"

"Mudah saja!" jawab Donghae sambil melempar sebuah kaus putih tanpa lengan dan menyibak tumpukan lainnya. "Kita akan mengikuti kencan Siwon, dan akan melakukan apapun yang terpikirkan disaat itu untuk menyabotase kencan mereka menjadi kencan terburuk yang pernah ada!"

Hyukjae meringis sedikit mendengarnya, atau mungkin karena Donghae melempar kaus lengan pendek bermereknya yang cukup mahal. "Tidakkah itu sedikit… berlebihan? Maksudku… Apa kau sungguh tega melakukan ini pada Siwon?"

Donghae berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya menghancurkan isi lemari Hyukjae. Kemudian ia berbalik menatap Hyukjae dengan ekspresi kesal. Tapi bukannya menjawab Hyukjae, ia malah melakukan sesuatu yang lain.

"_And if he falls in loveee_-"

"Oke cukup. Aku mengerti. Baiklah kita lakukan," potong Hyukjae cepat dan singkat.

"Bagus," seru Donghae puas.

Kemudian Donghae melirik kearah belakangnya, yaitu isi lemari Hyukjae yang terbuka, yang nyaris tak berbentuk lagi. Gunungan baju dimana-mana.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa isi lemari ini baju lengan pendek atau tanpa lengan semua?!" serunya frustasi dan kesal.

Hyukjae tersenyum. "Karena lenganku terlalu _sexy_ untuk disembunyikan dalam lengan panjang?"

Donghae memberinya _death glare_ tajam, namun Hyukjae hanya menanggapinya dengan _gummy smile_ tak berdosa, seolah ia tidak baru saja mengatakan hal yang teramat narsis.

(_meski diam-diam mata Donghae sekali lagi terjatuh pada kedua lengan itu_)

"Tapi seingatku kau memiliki cukup banyak baju lengan panjang! Atau paling tidak jaket-jaket bermerek itu! Tapi sekarang tak ada satupun baju yang memiliki lengan panjang, ataupun celana di bawah lutut di dalam sini!"

Hyukjae mengedikkan bahunya. "Mungkin kau salah ingat."

Donghae memincingkan matanya. Kemudian ia kembali melirik kearah lemari yang berantakan, lalu kearah Hyukjae yang sedang memasang wajah tersenyum bergantian.

"Ada yang aneh disini…" ucap Donghae pelan.

Senyuman Hyukjae terlihat goyah sesaat. Namun ia berhasil mempertahankannya. Meski begitu, Donghae melihat sebersit rasa cemas pada ekspresi itu. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang akan ketahuan sedang berbohong.

"Apanya yang aneh?" tanya Hyukjae dengan nada tenang.

"_Nice try_, Hyukkie…" jawab Donghae percaya diri.

Perlahan seringaian terbentuk di wajah Donghae. Dan itu membuat Hyukjae semakin cemas. Ia mulai bergerak gelisah dalam posisi duduknya diatas ranjang. Donghae perlahan berjalan kearahnya, seringaiannya melebar dalam setiap langkah yang ia ambil. Kemudian ia berhenti tepat di depan Hyukjae yang terduduk di tepi ranjang. Wajah mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh beberapa sentimeter, dan Hyukjae meneguk ludah dengan gugup dan jelas.

"Aha!"

*Sraaakss!*

Tiba-tiba Donghae berjongkok dan menarik sesuatu dari bawah ranjang Hyukjae. Yang berupa sebuah buntalan raksasa. Wajah Hyukjae seketika memucat.

"Ini apa, hmm?" tanya Donghae mengintrogasi dengan seringaian yang sama.

"A-ah… Itu… apa ya? Aku juga tidak tau?" jawabnya bodoh sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, disertai dengan tawa kaku yang dipaksakan.

Donghae kemudian membuka buntalan tersebut, yang ternyata seprei yang diikat dan diisi oleh begitu banyak baju. Donghae menarik sebuah jaket bermerek yang berlengan panjang dari antara tumpukan baju yang anehnya masih terlipat rapih itu.

"Ha! Aku tau kau tidak akan membuang baju-bajumu yang mahal itu! Kau tau aku akan datang untuk mencarikan baju lengan panjangmu bukan? Maka kau sudah menyembunyikan semuanya terlebih dahulu! Usaha bagus, Hyukkie… Tapi sayang…" ujar Donghae dengan nada kasihan yang palsu, sambil menggeleng pelan.

Sementara Hyukjae menghela napas panjang, bersiap menerima nasib sialnya hari ini.

.

.:Ruining His Date:.

.

"_Eomma_, aku pergi dulu!"

Seru Hyukjae dan bergegas menarik Donghae keluar dari pintu rumahnya, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan _horror_ yang sang _eomma_ berikan padanya. Dan samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara teriakan sang _eomma_ kepada _appa_nya dari dalam.

"Seonwoong! Lihatlah anakmu telah menjadi seorang _stalker pedo_!"

"Biarlah, mungkin itu hanya masa pubertas!" balas sang _appa_, hanya berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya menyanyi keras-keras di depan televisi.

_Terimakasih karena begitu mempercayaiku, appa, eomma._

Dengus Hyukjae sarkastik dalam benaknya. Hyukjae hanya dapat men_death glare _sahabatnya yang membuatnya memakai _sweater turtle-neck_ berwarna hitam, celana panjang abu-abu tua yang gombrong, topi kupluk rajutan berwarna senada dan kacamata hitam yang tidak trendi. Sangat bertentangan dengan pakaian sehari-harinya yang membuatnya menjadi seorang _namja_ _fashionista_.

Namun _death glare_nya langsung berubah menjadi tatapan heran saat melihat sahabatnya itu hanya terdiam dan menunduk tak memandangnya. Ia mengibaskan tangan kirinya yang terbebas di hadapan wajah sahabatnya, membuatnya menatap Hyukjae dengan agak terkejut.

"Hae? Halo? Sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Hyukjae.

"E-eh? Mmm… Ke t-toko bunga! S-seingatku kemarin Siwon berencana untuk membeli bunga terlebih dahulu sebelum menjemput Kibum!"

Hyukjae mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah aneh Donghae. Namun kemudian ia hanya mengangguk dan berbalik, berjalan menuju tempat yang diberitaukan. Ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu karena samar-samar ia masih bisa mendengar suara panik sang _eomma_ dan tawa menenangkan sang _appa_ yang agak kurang waras, masih sibuk mencoba menyanyikan lagu Mirotic dengan nada yang… agak salah. Mengapa ia lupa bahwa hari sabtu adalah jadwal _appa_nya untuk melatih kemampuan suaranya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Hyukjae terlalu sibuk menggerutu, sama sekali tak menyadari Donghae yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Mata bulatnya memperhatikan jemari mereka yang tertaut sejak Hyukjae menariknya keluar rumah tadi, dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

'_**Pertama akan berawal dari pegangan tangan.'**_

.

.:Ruining His Date:.

.

"Si bodoh itu-!" komentar Hyukjae saat Siwon mengangkat setangkai bunga Tulip putih dan melihat-lihatnya.

"…" Donghae terdiam.

Siwon kemudian menggeleng pelan dan meletakkan kembali bunga itu, membuat Hyukjae menghela napas lega.

"Jangan, bukan yang itu-!" komentar Hyukjae lagi saat kali ini Siwon mengangkat sebuket bunga Carnation kuning.

"…"

Siwon kembali meletakkan bunga itu, dan lagi-lagi Hyukjae menghela napas lega. Namun kemudian Siwon mengambil sebuket bunga Iris biru, menatapnya puas dan mengangguk sebelum berjalan ke kasir.

"Arghh! Itu yang paling buruk!" seru Hyukjae frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Hyukjae! Tenanglah! Kau kenapa sih dari tadi?!" bentak Donghae akhirnya, merasa kesal melihat Hyukjae yang uring-uringan sendiri.

Keduanya kini sedang berjongkok dibalik sebuah rak yang dipenuhi bunga mawar putih, bersembunyi dari pandangan Siwon sekaligus menguntitnya dari jauh.

_(sayangnya mereka berdua tak menyadari bahwa pelanggan lain sedari tadi menatap keduanya dengan tatapan aneh. Untungnya Siwon pun tak menyadarinya)_

Namun Hyukjae sedari tadi terlihat panik sendiri memperhatikan Siwon memilih-milih bunga.

"Dia memilih bunga yang salah! Aku sudah cukup lega karena ia tidak jadi memilih bunga Tulip putih, yang berarti putus cinta. Ataupun Carnation kuning, yang berarti kekecewaan. Dan lagi memangnya dia kira ini hari ibu? Tapi dari semua bunga cantik di toko ini ia harus memilih bunga Iris! Bunga Iris berarti penghargaan pertemanan! Si malang itu baru saja menempatkan dirinya ke dalam _friendzone_ yang mematikan!" Hyukjae menjelaskan dengan satu tarikan napas sambil menatap Donghae frustasi.

Donghae terdiam sesaat, menatapnya aneh sementara Hyukjae terlihat ingin sekali mengambil sebuket bunga mawar, dan menyambitkannya ke kepala Siwon yang kini sedang membayar di kasir dengan senyuman khas yang menunjukkan lesung pipinya. Beruntung sahabatnya itu sudah keburu meninggalkan toko.

"_Yah_! Tenanglah! Lagipula memangnya Kibum tau arti bunga-bungaan itu?"

*ting!*

Donghae bersumpah ia barusan mendengar suara lampu bohlam menyela seolah pertanda bahwa akal sehat Hyukjae akhirnya bekerja, seiring dengan wajahnya yang berubah cerah. Ia bahkan menengok ke sekeliling untuk memastikannya karena rasa takut.

_Oh rupanya hanya lampu kecil di dekat meja kasir._

"Benar juga…" ujar Hyukjae akhirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong… Darimana kau tau semua arti bunga-bungaan itu? Sepertinya kau ahli sekali mengenai bunga," tanya Donghae heran.

Atas pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba Hyukjae berhenti bernapas untuk sesaat. Kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menggaruk tengkuknyayang tidak gatal dengan kaku, dengan tawa yang jelas terdengar dipaksakan.

"Ah, itu… Ahaha. Itu tidaklah penting, bukan begitu? Tidak seperti aku memiliki obsesi aneh ini terhadap bunga-bungaan setelah menonton film romansa yang kau paksakan waktu itu, sama sekali tidak."

"… Ya, tentu tidak."

Hyukjae hanya melemparkan _gummy smile_ yang ia harap tidak terlihat menyeramkan.

"… Ah sudahlah! Dan lagi, sebenarnya mungkin bagus juga kalau Kibum mengerti arti bunga itu! Dengan begitu Siwon akan ditolak! Berarti usaha kita kemari tidak sia-sia!" seru Donghae bersemangat dan antusias, mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke udara tinggi-tinggi seolah bersorak.

_Memangnya sebenarnya kita melakukan usaha apa?_

Hyukjae ingin membalasnya, bertanya retoris. Tapi belum sempat ia mengucapkannya, terdengar suara 'jdug!' yang keras. Kemudian matanya membulat melihat rak dibelakang Donghae bergoyang akibat gerakan sorakan bodohnya sendiri, hingga sebuah buket bunga terlihat melayang bebas di udara hendak jatuh keatas sahabatnya itu. Secara refleks, Hyukjae menarik Donghae dan mengamankannya diantara kedua tangannya.

*srak!*

"… _Gwaenchana_, Hae?"

Butuh waktu tiga detik bagi Donghae untuk memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan wajahnya langsung berubah merah padam saat ia menyadari ia tengah bersandar pada dada bidang Hyukjae, dalam rengkuhan sahabatnya itu.

'_**Kemudian pelukan**_**.'**

"Ngomong-ngomong…"

Entah ini hanya perasaan Donghae atau bukan, tapi suara Hyukjae terdengar lebih rendah dan serak dari biasanya. Belum sempat ia bergerak atau bereaksi seperti apapun, Hyukjae melanjutkan berbisik di telinganya dengan lekat.

"Bunga yang jatuh barusan… bunga Aster… cocok sekali untukmu."

Hyukjae berhenti sejenak, dan entah mengapa Donghae merasa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak dengan begitu cepat.

"_Nan… neomu yeppeo_…-"

Wajah Donghae mendadak bersemu merah.

_K-kenapa tiba-tiba dia… Apa maksudnya… A-apa mungkin-…_

"-… _yeoja_," selesainya.

Tentu. Tentu saja ia harus menghancurkan suasana dengan mengerjai Donghae seperti itu.

*JDUAK!*

Dan Donghae keluar dari toko tersebut dengan tangan terkepal kesal, meninggalkan sahabatnya yang terkapar dengan benjolan besar di kepalanya.

.

.

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

Ahaha demen banget deh nyiksa Hyukjae. Padahal dia biasku. _Mianhae, love_~

_Mianhae_ _update_nya ngaret dan pendek… #bow

Sebenernya harusnya ini _update_ kemarin, tapi kemarin ternyata belum selesai karena _author_ gak becus ini setengah idup bikin _comedy_.. gagal pula. Ternyata bikin _angst_ bahkan lebih gampang dari komedi OTL. Terus niatnya mau ngetik dari pagi. Tapi… Aku malah pergi mendadak seharian ahaha. #digebukin #ampun

Ini belum selesai dan harus ku potong lagi jadi _Threeshot_. Dan maaf kalo _update_nya pendek, soalnya kalau kulanjutin gak akan sempet selesai hari ini. Masalahnya besok aku harus pergi seharian dan tidak akan sempet ngetik sama sekali ._.

Oh iya! Untuk kencannya Sibum _*uhuk*danEunHae*uhuk*_ ada yang punya saran gak dimana? Sebenernya udah ada beberapa ide, tapi entah kenapa aku beranggapan kurang seru ideku ini. Jadi yang punya saran silahkan dikasih saran tempat kencannya, kali aja kalau membuatku dapat ide lebih bagus bisa kugunakan~

Yak waktunya bales _review_!

.

.

**J. clou** : _lol yeah poor_ Bummie. Sahabat calon pacarnya gak ada yang waras. Amin! _Gomawo_~ ^^

**AngeLeeteuk** : sekali-sekali Won jadi bodoh muahaha #plak. Hyuk juga sebenarnya agak miring disini, cuma sedikit lebih kalem aja. Yaaah, namanya juga _comedy_(gagal)~

**dew'yellow** : bisa jadi… kkk~ nih di lanjut~

**Cutefish** : menurutmu gimana? Kkk~ ahh belum tau pasti kalo **Innocent Beast!**nya _mianhae_ T.T

**Volum48** : _gomawooo_~ aku terharu ada yang suka #sniff. ini berikutnya semoga suka ^^

**Guest** : iya aku suka banget nyiksa dia di semua ceritaku kenapa ya. Padahal aku Jewels… kkk~ nih dilanjut~

**nnaglow** : _gomawooooo_~ ^^ . gimana yaa~ menurutmu gimana? Kkk~

**Elfishy** : _annyeong_~ ah _gomawo_ udah baca dan suka _ff'_ku :) . dan Semoga suka lanjutannya juga~

**cheonsa. sha** : ah _gomawo_! Ternyata susah sekali ya bikin humor… karena… karena aku pengen sekali-sekali! xD #plak #digamparSiwonest

**anchofishy** : _gomawo_! Emang tuh ikan _hyper_ ckck… Hmm gimana yaa~ xD

**Cho Kyura** : kkkk~ memang Hyukjae paling tak berdaya lawan Hae. _We love absurd_ Hae! #plak

**Anonymouss** : lol memang aku selalu _fluff_ jadinya #bricked. Abis rasanya kurang greget gitu kalo ga ada EunHae _moment_nya. #plak #itumahAuthoraja. Sekali-sekali Siwon digambarkan tetep kalem tapi agak tablo(eh tablo) kan boleh dong kkk~ Hyuk selalu tersiksa di _ff_ku #plak

**Lee Suhae** : karena aku yang membuatnya muahahaha #plak. Ahh susah dipanjangin kalo komedi aku tak bakat T.T

**Kuroyuki** : ah _mianhaaee_ _update_nya ngaret.. #deepbow . ini lanjutannya meski telat semoga suka :)

**Haelicious** : haii~ hehe. Sebenernya _author_ lagi iseng aja. Jangan kaget kalo tiba-tiba dia nyanyi Circle of Life nanti #plak

.

.

_Update_ **Part** **3** paling cepet akan lusa, soalnya besok aku gak mungkin ngetik. Tapi aku gak bisa janji juga. Doakan saja ne? Dan sarannya, soal cerita maupun tempat kencannya kutunggu juga lho! _Kamsahamnida_~

Mind to RnR? ^^


End file.
